


the courage of stars

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parallel Dimensions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He intentado explicármelo por más de una década, porqué una de las personas más importantes para mí pertenece literalmente a otra dimensión. No he lo grado comprenderlo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	the courage of stars

**Author's Note:**

> \- Título tomado de la letra de " _Saturn_ " de Sleeping at Last.

6 [Kei]

El aire de la tarde era cálido. La delicada brisa llevaba consigo el aroma a pan fresco y a una colección de flores cuyo nombre desconocía. Kei inhaló y, unos segundos después, estornudó. A su lado, su hermano resopló, divertido.

—Kei… —empezó. Y Kei sabía que iba a explayarse en su explicación sobre las alergias y quién sabe qué más, de manera que apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas e ignoró el discurso.

Akiteru siempre ha hablado hasta por los codos. No perdía oportunidad para expresar su preocupación por las alergias de Kei, y no perdía oportunidad para darle nuevas recomendaciones. Kei las escuchó al principio en su totalidad, luego, a medias y, finalmente, dejó de escucharlas, al habérselas aprendido de memoria.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el buzón rojo plantado justo en la mitad de su jardín. El buzón siempre ha estado ahí, Kei lo había visto todos los días durante sus seis años de vida y sabía que Akiteru también lo había visto en el mismo lugar durante sus trece años de vida.

—¿Qué hace ese buzón ahí? —le preguntó a Akiteru. Kei lo mira, pero no parece ofendido por la interrupción.  
—¿El buzón? —Akiteru lo piensa unos minutos—. Siempre ha estado ahí. Mi abuela me contó que cuando llegaron acá con el abuelo, intentaron quitarlo, pero no se mueve. Ni un milímetro. No se quema, no se oxida, no se daña… Nada. Entonces, no lo quitaron. Papá lo intentó también, pero no pudieron.  
—¿No te parece raro?  
—Es raro. Pero a nadie le afecta, así que ahí está —respondió Akiteru. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el buzón—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más raro? —Kei se encogió de hombros—: el otro día, perdí un examen. No le digas a mamá por favor… Y, bueno, quería ocultarlo de mamá, y el único lugar que se me ocurrió en el que ella no buscaría es el buzón. Lo puse ahí y te juro que desapareció.  
—Tal vez mamá lo encontró.  
—No. Me hubiera regañado.

Desde la cocina, escucharon la voz de su mamá llamando a Akiteru, éste entró a la casa y Kei siguió mirando el buzón.

El buzón no se movía y el examen de Akiteru había desaparecido. Raro. Quizá había sido algún duende o alguien que se dedicaba a robar el correo de los demás. En todo caso, el examen de Akiteru había desaparecido. Y no es que fuese la intención de Kei que su hermano resultara regañado o castigado, pero no podía perder su examen así como así.

Subió a su cuarto y unos minutos después, volvió al jardín con un pedazo de papel en la mano, lo introdujo en el buzón y volvió a su casa.

. . . .

8 [Tetsuro]

Kenma dormía apaciblemente en el sofá. Tetsuro sentía sueño, pero no quería dormir. El sofá no lo parecía un lugar cómodo y prefería aguantar un poco a dejar a Kenma solo, a merced de la soledad de su casa. Tampoco quería despertarlo.

La lluvia había amainado un poco, Tetsuro sentía el aroma del pasto y tierra mojados. Hace un par de años, él y Kenma solían jugar después de los días lluviosos. Volvían a sus casas hechos un desastre, pero Kenma parecía divertido y Tetsuro sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Después de eso, les habían prohibido salir durante los días lluviosos. Sin embargo, Tetsuro sentía ganas de salir. Su mamá no estaba, su papá estaba encerrado en su estudio escribiendo y Kenma estaba dormido. Nada lo podía detener. Excepto quizá, que sentía como si alguien lo estuviese mirando. Tal vez su mamá había puesto cámaras por toda la casa, para vigilar que él la obedeciera. Así que Tetsuro no se atrevió a moverse y siguió concentrado en el televisor.

Una ocasional gota rebotaba contra el tejado, Tetsuro encontró un ritmo al sonido tras escucharlo por un rato. Estaba concentrado en ello, cuando escuchó algo metálico. Se sobresaltó y miró a todas partes, no vio nada.

Sin embargo, le pareció ver algo diferente en el patio. Quizá era el buzón. El artefacto había permanecido allí por años y ya nadie en la familia le prestaba atención. A Tetsuro le interesaba bastante, desde que había encontrado un papel adentro. Estaba seguro que antes de eso, el buzón había estado completamente vacío, hasta que ese día lo abrió y encontró un papel arrugado. Al alisarlo, vio que era un examen. No entendía mucho de lo que decía allí, todavía le faltaban varios años para estudiar eso en la escuela, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que Tsukishima Akiteru no era brillante y que había reprobado miserablemente. Si la mamá del tal Akiteru era igual a la de Tetsuro, el pobre llevaba las de perder. No le extrañaba que hubiera tirado el examen en un buzón cualquiera.

Tetsuro concluyó, mucho después, que no entendía cómo alguien se podía meter al jardín de la casa de otra persona y meter un examen allí. Era mucho trabajo. Aquello era todo un misterio. Perfecto para el Inspector Kuroo y su ayudante, el señor Kozume. Aunque a Kenma no le gustaran mucho los misterios y siempre terminara aburriéndose en la mejor parte.

A sus ocho años, Tetsuro tenía en sus manos el misterio de su vida. El buzón rojo de su patio.

Y el misterio de su vida resonó de nuevo, Tetsuro estuvo seguro que el sonido provenía del buzón y fue hasta él, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a Kenma.

Salió al patio con cuidado y abrió la pequeña puerta del buzón. Un papel amarillo descansaba allí dentro. Tetsuro lo sacó, contenía un mensaje escrito en una desordenada caligrafía de varios colores. El mensaje fue facilísimo de descifrar:

_Devuelve el examen de mi hermano._

. . . .

6 [Kei]

Kei recibió su respuesta, el mes siguiente. Fue corta, sencilla y al grano. Kei se sintió ofendido, no sólo por el contenido del mensaje, también por la pulcra caligrafía que exhibía el remitente.

_No._

En otras circunstancias, habría corrido a contarle a su hermano, sin embargo, esta vez era un poco diferente. La respuesta le había molestado y decidió que no le gustaba esa persona. También decidió que esto no se iba quedar así.

. . . .

8 [Tetsuro]

El sonido metálico del buzón lo sobresaltó. Tetsuro bajó corriendo desde su cuarto y lo abrió. Lo recibió un papel amarillo con la misma caligrafía multicolor que había visto antes.

_Devuélvelo o me las pagarás._

Tetsuro decidió que el remitente era gracioso e iba a mantener el chiste por unos días más.

. . . .

9 [Kei]

Para su cumpleaños número nueve, Kei había recibido tres regalos.

El primero, de parte de sus padres, un libro para colorear y una colección de lápices de colores. El segundo, de parte de su hermano, un balón de voleibol.

El tercer regalo, era una pequeña figura de un estegosaurio. La había encontrado esa mañana en el buzón, después de escuchar el ruido metálico de indicaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. El remitente Tetsuro, con quien había intercambiado cartas a través del buzón. Había empezado con un corto mensaje, quizá un poco agresivo y había continuado durante el curso de dos años.

Tetsuro era lo más cercano a un amigo que podía tener y aunque no tenían otra comunicación más allá de las cartas, le daba la impresión que se entendían y que si algún día podrían llegar a verse.

El estegosaurio venía acompañado de un corto mensaje, la letra de Tetsuro siempre pulcra y ordenada.

_Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Kei._

Tsukishima sonrió y desde el otro lado de la sala, Akiteru quiso saber por qué.

—Nada —respondió Kei.  
—"Nada".

. . . .

13 [Tetsuro]

Cuando cumplió trece, Tetsuro se apresuró a abandonar el campus de su escuela. Llegó corriendo a la casa y antes de que pudiese abrir el buzón, divisó a su madre, sentada en una silla alta de la cocina.

—Hola, mamá —saludó. Se sentó en otra silla, cerca de ella.  
—¿Todo bien, Tetsuro?  
—Sí, señora —. Tetsuro rebuscó entre su maleta y sacó un papel—. Nos devolvieron el examen de matemáticas.  
—Déjame ver —. La mujer examinó el papel y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo—. Felicitaciones, Tetsuro.  
—Gracias. Debería mostrárselo a papá… —empezó. Su madre lo detuvo a medio camino.  
—Tu papá está ocupado escribiendo, Tetsuro. No debes molestarlo.  
—Está bien.  
—Más tarde vamos a salir, tu tío te quiere invitar a almorzar por tu cumpleaños.  
—Está bien.

Sin decir más, Tetsuro desapareció en su habitación. Sólo volvió a salir cuando escuchó que su madre salía de la casa, y sacó el contenido del buzón. Un sobre con una revista de tecnología y una carta.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuro._

. . . .

15 [Kei]

Muy temprano, Kei sintió el olor del pan recién horneado. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se sentó a la mesa. Ese día, su madre no lo acompañaba a desayunar, su padre había salido temprano y Akiteru… No quería pensar en Akiteru. No cuando iba a iniciar sus estudios en la misma escuela que él, contrario a sus propios pronósticos.

Yamaguchi había expresado extrañeza frente a la decisión, convencido que Kei iba a evitar a toda costa cualquier recordatorio de todo aquel lío con su hermano. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, siguiendo la ruta que lo llevaría a Karasuno. Y más tarde, la que lo llevaría al club de voleibol.

Tenía que estar loco.

Mientras estaba en clase, de uno de sus libros cayó un pedazo de papel, blanco y con inmaculados símbolos escritos en él. Kei lo recogió y volvió a leer el mensaje que le había dejado Tetsuro el día anterior en el buzón.

_Suerte en tu primer día de clases, Kei. Pórtate bien y cuéntame todo lo que hiciste._

. . . .

17 [Tetsuro]

De los amigos que Tetsuro tenía, Kenma y Kei ocupaban un lugar importante. A Kenma lo conocía de toda la vida. A Kei también. La diferencia, era que a Kenma lo veía todos los días, y a Kei nunca lo había visto.

No conocía la forma de su cara, ni sabía cómo sonaba su voz, tampoco sabía si era alto o era bajito, conocía muy pocos detalles sobre su vida personal y aún menos sobre su familia. Era todo un misterio, pero era de los misterios que al inspector Kuroo no le importaba no resolver. Siempre y cuando siguiera haciendo parte de su vida, con todo y su mala caligrafía, a Tetsuro le daba igual. Por primera vez en su vida, que alguien escribiese le traía alegría y no un sentimiento vacío.

_Tetsuro, vamos a jugar contra Seijo. Es uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura. Me daban un tanto igual. Luego escuché hablar al "Gran Rey" y creo que me importa un poco más. Me gustaría patearle ese noble trasero._

Era raro que Kei estuviese tan enojado, quizá el tal "Gran Rey" había dicho algo demasiado grave para enojarlo. Pobre Gran Rey.

. . . .

15 [Kei]

Así como el buzón se había vuelto una parte incuestionable de su mundo, Kuroo Tetsuro se había convertido en un aspecto inamovible e incuestionable de su rutina. Recibía sus cartas al menos una vez por semana y Kei respondía con igual prontitud. A veces eran misivas cortas e incluso monosilábicas, otras veces eran testamentos completos. Kei guardaba cada papel celosamente, como si temiera que de un momento a otro todos fueran a desaparecer de un soplo.

Nunca se le ocurrió cuestionar demasiado todo el asunto, hasta que jugaron un partido de práctica contra Nekoma, que habían venido aplazando desde principios de ese año, después de algún asunto del que Kei no quería saber. Tetsuro había mencionado a Nekoma varias veces. Aunque nunca mencionó cual había sido el asunto, ni el próximo partido de práctica contra Karasuno.

Kei llegó a contarle sobre todo el asunto de las cartas a Yamaguchi, después de que éste lo viera pasearse inquieto en un solitario pasillo. Yamaguchi no había mostrado incredulidad, más bien, parecía ofendido que su amigo no le hubiese hablado de aquello antes. De cualquier manera, tanto Kei como Yamaguchi observaban atentamente a los miembros del equipo, pendientes de cualquier mención del apellido de Tetsuro.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Yamaguchi. Kei negó imperceptiblemente. Lo único que sabía de Tetsuro, era que tenía un cabello indomable y que un tal Kenma le decía que siempre parecía que estuviera planeando algo. Le comentó esto último a Yamaguchi.

Su amigo lo interceptó al día siguiente, durante un descanso entre clases.

—Hablé con Kenma-san —dijo. Kei asintió, no preguntó cómo había empezado la conversación, Yamaguchi le contó de todas maneras—. Hablamos de videojuegos.  
—Bien.  
—Le pregunté por Kuroo-san. Kenma-san no respondió. Parecía triste —. Yamaguchi miró a otra parte, apesadumbrado—. No quise preguntar más.  
—Ya veo —. Kei metió las manos a los bolsillos y entró a su salón.

 _Kei, tuve que hacer una fila de dos horas para comprar el nuevo Monster Hunter. Kenma no resistió ni quince minutos de pie, pero tuvo que acompañarme. No me iba a dejar sólo para comprar_ su  _juego. De todas maneras, después lo invité a comer._

. . . .

17 [Tetsuro]

El misterio de la vida del inspector Kuroo se empezaba a derrumbar sin siquiera haber encontrado una solución.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué mientes? Ayer jugamos contra Nekoma y no estabas ahí._

. . . .

15 [Kei]

Kei quería una respuesta, Tetsuro no estaba ayudando.

_No mentí. Estudio en Nekoma, en Tokio. Mi mejor amigo se llama Kozume Kenma, tiene un año menos que yo y vive en la casa de al lado. Viene a mi casa todos los días o yo voy a la suya ¿Tal vez eres tú el que está loco? Es decir, no hemos jugado contra Karasuno. ¿Qué pasa, Kei?_

. . . .

17 [Tetsuro]

La respuesta de Kei, aunque más larga de lo usual, no era satisfactoria. Tetsuro se quería arrancar el cabello.

_Tampoco lo sé. Nosotros jugamos contra Nekoma ayer. Hinata insistió para que jugáramos más sets. Nunca he ido a Tokio, no puedo saber si de verdad eres tú su vecino._

. . . .

15 [Kei]

No recibió respuesta de Kuroo por dos meses. No sabía si se había enojado, o si de verdad mentía y al verse acorralado, había huido. Pero al escuchar el familiar sonido del buzón, se sintió más tranquilo y sacó la carta con más afán del que hubiese querido admitir.

_Kei, tuvimos un partido contra Karasuno. Pero no hay nadie de apellido Tsukishima allí. Un tipo, Yamazaki o Yamaguchi, no lo recuerdo bien. En cualquier caso, el tipo te conocía, dijo que habían sido amigos de niños y que tú y tu familia vivían ahora en alguna parte de Europa._

Fue Yamaguchi quién finalmente le dio una sugerencia para empezar a resolver aquél misterio.

. . . .

17 [Tetsuro]

No sabía a qué venía la pregunta de Kei, pero la respondió de todas maneras. Luego, él recibió también una respuesta. El inspector Kuroo sintió que sus piernas temblaban cuando la leyó, y deseó, más que nunca, patear ese maldito buzón, quemarlo hasta que se volviera cenizas, destruirlo hasta que no quedara rastro.

_Tetsuro, esa es la dirección de mi casa. ¿Quiere decir eso que vivimos en la misma casa? ¿Cómo es posible?_

. . . .

15 [Kei]

Era posible, según Yamaguchi. Vivir en el mismo lugar que otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo, en uno diferente. Kei medio escuchó la explicación y al final, le mostró la nueva carta de Tetsuro.

_Kei, sigue escribiendo, por favor. Yo voy a seguir haciéndolo._

A Yamaguchi no le pareció una mala idea. Kei estuvo de acuerdo.

. . . .

20 [Tetsuro]

La biblioteca de Tetsuro estaba empezando a llenarse con diferentes textos relacionados con diferentes campos de la psicología. Tetsuro estaba hojeando uno de los libros, cuando escuchó el sonido del buzón.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin siquiera reparar en su padre sentado en el sofá. Abrió el buzón y luego desdobló el papel. Sonrió al notar que aun después de doce años, la caligrafía de Kei sigue igual de enredada y torcida. Para Tetsuro y su alter ego, el inspector Kuroo, no hay enigma tan agradable como todo lo que rodea a Tsukishima Kei, desde su horrible forma de escribir, hasta las pocas palabras que escribe siempre.

Siempre lo ha hecho sonreír, y aunque estén en lugares completamente diferentes, desea conocerlo y saber si Kei en persona lo haría sentir como Kei de sus cartas.

_Voy a la universidad de Tohoku, voy a seguir viviendo acá. Voy a biología, por si te interesa. Ah, también averigüé que le pasó al amigo de Kenma-san, al "Tetsuro" de mi dimensión. A Kenma-san no le gusta hablar de eso y le prometí que no le iba a contar a nadie, así que, Tetsuro, no preguntes._

. . . .

18 [Kei]

Si a Kei le hubieran preguntado hace un par de años qué pensaba hacer después del colegio, hubiera respondido con un "cualquier cosa". Nunca lo había pensado bien, hasta que Hinata anunció que iba a ir al equipo nacional de voleibol, como Kageyama. Ambos pasaban la mayor parte del entrenamiento planeando y trazando planes para lo que sería su futuro profesional en el deporte. Yachi, por su parte, había logrado un cupo en la universidad de Tokio y aunque parecía aterrorizada frente al prospecto de una nueva ciudad y gente desconocida, había encontrado un apoyo incondicional en Bokuto, quien se había ofrecido alegremente a darle un paseo por la universidad cuando ella lo deseara.

Yamaguchi había logrado una beca en una universidad de Kioto, así como Yachi, tenía ciertos nervios de llegar a una ciudad nueva y conocer nuevas personas. Sin embargo, estaba lleno de expectativa y parecía un poco feliz de aquella oportunidad.

Luego estaba él. Al principio, estaba inseguro. Luego, había visto a Kageyama y a Hinata, emocionados con sus planes, a Yachi, hecha un manojo de nervios, pero feliz y a Yamaguchi, orgulloso y lleno de anhelos. Tres semanas después del anuncio de Yamaguchi, Kei le había anunciado a sus compañeros de equipo que iba a ir a la universidad de Tohoku. Para su sorpresa, había recibido un abrazo de casi todos, Kageyama se había quedado atrás y lo había felicitado entre dientes. Kei sólo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 _¡Buen trabajo, Kei! Estamos estudiando en la misma universidad. O algo así. No sé cómo decirlo. Supongo que así está bien… En cualquier caso, Kei, unos consejos: el sueño es sagrado, no importa lo que digan los profesores, lo mismo aplica para la comida; no dejes trabajo para última hora, tienes que tener al menos un amigo en cada clase, no le compres_ brownies _a cualquier persona, y lava tu ropa todos los domingos. Creo que es todo._

. . . .

21 [Tetsuro]

Tetsuro había hecho una lista de cosas que sabía de Kei y le había pedido a éste que hiciera lo mismo. Al final de esa semana, cada uno colocó su lista en el buzón, justo después de leer la de Kei.

_10 cosas sobre Tetsuro:_

_1\. Desde que tiene memoria, su cabello ha sido indomable. Le molestaba. Ahora no tanto._  
_2\. Le gusta la caballa._  
_3\. Odia la leche. Más bien, es intolerante a la lactosa._  
_4\. Es hijo único. Su madre es abogada y su padre es escritor._  
_5\. Adora a su madre. Nunca ha hablado mucho de su padre. Ha dicho varias veces que se la pasa encerrado en su estudio escribiendo y habla poco._  
_6\. Su mejor amigo es Kozume Kenma, quien también es su vecino y fue su armador en el equipo de voleibol de Nekoma. También está Bokuto Kotaro, a él lo llama el Robin de su Batman._  
_7\. Sus desayunos son siempre al estilo occidental, (me ha enviado varias fotos). A veces comen el desayuno al estilo japonés, una o dos veces a la semana._  
_8\. Está estudiando psicología en la universidad de Tohoku. Quiere tener su propio consultorio. SU primer cliente será Bokuto-san, nunca ha mencionado porqué._  
_9\. Le gustan las historias de detectives.  
_ _10\. En relación con el anterior punto. Cuando era pequeño, él era el "inspector Kuroo" y Kenma-san era el "señor Kozume". A veces habla de sí mismo como "inspector Kuroo", (Tetsuro, me gustaría saber por qué.)_

. . . .

19 [Kei]

Estaba descansando en su cama, después de un largo día. Había una suave brisa entrando por la ventana abierta. Kei abrió la carta que acababa de sacar del buzón.

_10 cosas que sé de Kei:  
_ _(Podrían ser más, pero dijimos que debían ser diez. De todas maneras, Kei, me gustaría saber más)_

_1\. Es un nerd._  
_2\. No es algo malo, supongo que es algo adorable, (si me permites usar la palabra, Kei). Cuando de verdad le apasiona algo, no puede dejar de hablar de ello._  
_3\. Los dinosaurios y el voleibol. Así niegue lo segundo y se avergüence de lo primero. Sé que esas dos cosas lo apasionan. Lo he leído más de un millón de veces._  
_4\. Su familia está conformada por su padre, su madre y su hermano mayor. No sé qué hace su padre, creo que es ingeniero o algo así. Su madre es profesora. Su hermano está trabajando en una oficina en alguna parte de Sendai. Kei nunca ha mencionado dónde._  
_5\. Le gusta el jugo de naranja, las tortas de fresa y escuchar música._  
_6\. Cerca de su casa hay una panadería. Sé cuál es porque también está cerca de la mía. Por las mañanas y por las tardes huele a pan fresco. Es su olor favorito. Puede que sea el mío también._  
_7\. Olvidé mencionarlo antes, Kei usa gafas. Es un completo inútil si se las quita. Me gustaría quitárselas._  
_8\. Odia la cebolla, la lechuga y el tomate._  
_9\. Sobre la lectura: mencionó alguna vez las historias de ciencia-ficción, las de terror y los misterios. (Algo así como Scooby-Doo, ¿verdad, Kei?).  
_ _10\. Le envié una pluma de un cuervo, porque me recordó a él, (por lo de Karasuno, Kei, no pienses mal de mí). Me gustó cuando me dijo que la conservaba aún después de tres años._

_Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta, Kei: La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que es una de mis partes favoritas de mi infancia. Y quizá también, porque aún sigo tratando de desvelar uno de los misterios más complicados de mi vida. Lo he intentado desde que tenía ocho años._

_He intentado explicármelo por más de una década, porqué una de las personas más importantes para mí pertenece literalmente a otra dimensión. No he lo grado comprenderlo._

_El misterio sigue y el inspector Kuroo está en problemas porque te quiere más de lo que puede admitir por escrito y no te lo puede decir en la cara. Me gustaría encontrar una solución a este problema, pero, mientras tanto, sólo puedo decir una cosa: Tsukishima Kei, eres el enigma más complicado de mi universo. Pero eres mi enigma favorito._

_Gracias, creo._

. . . .

21 [Tetsuro]

Tetsuro nunca se ha odiado a sí mismo. Su autoestima no es la más alta, es más bien, promedio. Jamás ha considerado acabar con su vida, ni causar heridas en su propio cuerpo. Tampoco ha sido jamás una persona violenta, ni de rabietas incontrolables. Él es, usualmente, calmado, analítico y supremamente responsable.

Sin embargo, cuando recibió la carta de Kei, sintió que hervía con rabia. Ya no podía ocultar aquello con lo del "misterio de la vida del inspector Kuroo", tampoco se podía reír, ni podía bromear con Kei como solía hacerlo.

Se sentía agotado, física y emocionalmente. Conocía la primera sensación, la segunda, no le era tan familiar. El normalmente positivo y animado Tetsuro sentía que caía. Cada gota de sudor, cada hora y minuto de esfuerzo no valían la pena. No importaba cuánto deseara conocer a Kei, cuánto lo mencionara en sus cartas, cuántos libros leyera y cuántas preguntas le hiciera a todos los expertos en física que conocía. No podía hacer nada.

Oikawa Tooru, un compañero en la universidad, estudiante de física y amante de las historias imposibles, había insistido en escuchar la razón de su curiosidad y finalmente, Tetsuro había cedido. Le contó algunas partes, mientras Kenma suplía aquellas que había olvidado o que simplemente, pasaba de largo. Al final, Oikawa sonrió.

—Es posible —le dijo—. Podrías hacerlo algún día. En algún momento y de alguna manera. Sé que esto no te ayuda para nada, pero créeme que si supiera cómo hacerlo te ayudaría ahora mismo. Pero, de momento, no puedes hacerlo.  
—No… —repitió Tetsuro.  
—No. Por ahora, Kuro-chan, saltar entre dimensiones es imposible.  
—Por ahora. Pero más adelante…  
—Cuando tú y Tsukishima no sean más que átomos en el espacio. Quizá en ese momento.  
—Voy a insistirte, Oikawa.  
—Hazlo. Si algún día encuentro un método y sigues vivo, te llamaré enseguida. Serás el primero en saberlo, Kuro-chan.

Algún día, cuando estuvieran viejos y fueran incapaces de moverse. Quizá, ese día al fin hubiese encontrado la manera. Quizá ese día al fin Oikawa le diera una respuesta afirmativa a sus preguntas. Quizá… Todo era un "quizá".

No estaba pensando cuando se acercó al buzón y le dio una patada, luego otra y otra, hasta que no pudo detenerse. El artefacto recibió la fuerza de sus puños y de sus pies. Hasta que al fin, cansado, cayó sentado al suelo. Sus nudillos ensangrentados y sus pies doloridos, Tetsuro se acostó en el suelo. No prestó atención a la lluvia, ni al frío, ni a la tierra que se impregnaba a su ropa.

Kenma asomó la cabeza por un extremo de la cerca que rodeaba el patio, saltó sin problemas y se arrodilló junto a Tetsuro, una sombrilla abierta en una mano.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

Tetsuro no contestó.

_Yo nunca he tenido un misterio inexplicable. Casi todo ha tenido una explicación en mi vida. Excepto el buzón, pero jamás cuestioné el buzón, porque no sabía que razón darle a su existencia. El buzón ha estado ahí siempre, no se ha querido mover de su lugar. Es terco y molesto, pero es fuerte y capaz de resistir desastres naturales._

_No sé si suena estúpido decir que he aprendido de él. Sí, suena estúpido. Pero es así, he aprendido a ser capaz de resistir lo que venga, he aprendido que a veces ser terco es bueno y a veces, no tanto. He aprendido que las mejores cosas se pueden encontrar en los lugares inesperados y que las mejores personas pueden ser irritantes en un principio, pero al final, resultan siendo la parte que menos cuestiono de mi vida. Algo como el olor a pan fresco cada mañana, mi hermano llamando todas las noches a ver si estoy bien, Hinata enviando fotos de su día a día, Yamaguchi compartiendo todos los detalles de su vida, los libros que tengo que comprar cada semana o las clases que siempre tengo y que nunca me aburren._

_No sé si fui claro, Tetsuro._

_Pero si tuviera que decirlo de una manera similar a ti, diría que para mí no eres un misterio. No te he visto, no he hablado contigo directamente, pero sé que te he comprendido a cierto nivel. Eres de esas cosas naturales, algo que me pasó y que sigue así, porque no me gustaría de otra manera._

_Gracias, definitivamente._

. . . .

25 [Kei]

Estaba cansado.

Acababa de llegar de una oficina en Tokio, después de firmar el contrato que lo llevaría a su nuevo trabajo. Al día siguiente, partiría a la gran ciudad para empezar al fin su nueva vida la próxima semana.

Irse de la casa implicaba muchas cosas. Dejar atrás los recuerdos de su infancia, las tardes de práctica con su hermano, los fines de semana cocinando con su madre y los libros para colorear tirados en el piso de la sala. Dejaría atrás todo lo que había creído seguro y empezaría una vida diferente. Solo. Completamente solo.

Le hubiera gustado que Tetsuro estuviese allí. Tetsuro hubiera sabido qué decirle al sentirse intranquilo, él siempre tenía las palabras para animarlo, incluso cuando él se sentía igual o más desanimado. Pensó también, que irse de la casa también implicaba dejar atrás a Tetsuro.

Habían pasado casi veinte años de constante comunicación por cartas, envío de fotos, regalos de cumpleaños y un par de veces, comida. Descubrieron varias cosas por el camino, la que más sorprendió a Kei, fue saber que vivían en dimensiones diferentes. Había escuchado varias cosas sobre el tema, pero nunca las había creído; no hasta que lo vivió directamente y sin querer.

Yamaguchi le había preguntado si se arrepentía de haber continuado la comunicación con Tetsuro, y a pesar de todo, Kei respondía que no, que no se arrepentía. Le gustaba compartir las ocurrencias de su día con Tetsuro, leer lo que el escribía y luego pensar en una respuesta. Cada vez que tenía el papel al frente, y mientras leía el contenido, Kei imaginaba como era su día a día: desde que se levantaba por la mañana, hasta que llegaba a su casa por la noche. Imaginaba las interacciones con sus amigos, cómo sonaba su voz cuando bromeaba con ellos, cuando se reía de sus chistes o cuando estaba contándoles algún secreto. Se imaginaba cómo sonaba cuando tomaba la vocería como capitán en Nekoma y cuando lideraba a su grupo de trabajo en alguna salida de campo, en la universidad. Lo imaginaba enojado, feliz, orgulloso, aburrido y, de vez en cuando, triste.

No podía hacer más que imaginar a Tetsuro.

Sólo conocía su rostro por fotos, la más reciente del día se su graduación hace dos años. Probablemente había cambiado mucho desde esa vez. Probablemente no. No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que lo que había escrito aquella vez no había cambiado. Al menos no para él. Seguía queriendo al Tetsuro que se volvió parte de su vida a fuerza de una elegante caligrafía y su afición por los misterios sin resolver. Era el Tetsuro que jamás devolvió el examen de Akiteru, y que tampoco devolvió jamás la parte de Kei que se llevó con él desde algún momento en su intercambio. Lo seguía queriendo y quizá, lo iba a querer para siempre.

"Quizá", "tal vez". Eran palabras a las que también se había acostumbrado, que no cuestionaba porque sabía que eran verdad. Para Tetsuro, sin embargo, no era igual.

_Kei, cuídate mucho. Nos veremos. Te lo prometo._

Kei pensó que si Tetsuro podría mantener viva la esperanza, él también lo iba a hacer.

. . . .

27 [Tetsuro]

Cada vez que llamaba a Oikawa, el tema siempre salía colación. Tetsuro le preguntaba si había encontrado algo, Oikawa siempre le respondía que no, pero que estaba en ello. Tetsuro no lo culpaba, no era como si Oikawa estuviese obligado a encontrar una manera para saltar entre diferentes dimensiones sólo para que él pudiera conocer al misterio más grande de su universo. Tenía que ser paciente. Muy paciente.

Había aprendido paciencia de su padre. O más bien, había aprendido paciencia  _por_ su padre. Lo esperó cada día que éste se encerraba en el estudio a escribir, lo miraba esperanzado cada vez que salía de allí, esperando que dijera su nombre o le revolviera el siempre desordenado cabello. Había aprendido a esperar cada vez que la puerta del estudio estaba cerrada, a no entrar allí si la puerta estaba abierta, a ignorar cada mención de su progenitor y reemplazarla por palabras de cariño hacia su madre, que había sido el verdadero héroe de su vida.

Si había algo que Tetsuro tenía, era paciencia. Era su mayor virtud y tal vez, su mayor defecto, dependiendo de la perspectiva con que se mirara.

De su pelea de desahogo con el buzón le quedaron unas cicatrices en los nudillos y otra en un pie, en donde le hicieron una cirugía para reparar los huesos rotos. Las miraba al menos una vez al día y siempre pensaba en sí mismo, tirado en el patio de su casa bajo la lluvia, a Kenma arrodillado a su lado, cubriéndolo con una sombrilla, su ropa húmeda pegándose a su cuerpo y cómo empezó a tiritar una vez la lluvia pasó.

Kenma se las había arreglado para rescatar la carta de su agarre de hierro con sólo unas manchas de sangre y algunas salpicaduras de barro y agua. Las letras estaban intactas en su mayor parte y se podía leer el mensaje. Tetsuro lo leyó hasta aprendérselo de memoria.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si conociera al "Kei" que vivía en su dimensión, si podría querer de la misma manera que quería a aquél muchacho con el que había intercambiado cartas desde su niñez.

Quizá sí, quizá no.

Se preguntaba si en alguna otra dimensión él y Kei habrían tenido una oportunidad, ya fuera como amigos o como algo más. La respuesta, según Oikawa, era un definitivo "sí". Era lo único cierto en toda esa historia.

Quizá, en otra dimensión, él y Kei vivían juntos, en un pequeño apartamento de la parte más poblada y sucia de la ciudad. Un lugar incómodo, pero barato y acogedor, a pesar de todo. Quizá, se habían conocido en el subterráneo, o quizá cuando Kei había entrado a Nekoma como estudiante de intercambio o Tetsuro había llegado de esa manera a Karasuno, quizá en otra dimensión, él era un artista y Kei era su inspiración, o quizá Kei escribía música inspirada en Tetsuro; o quizá vivían una vida simple, uno era un psicólogo y el otro un biólogo, ambos expertos en su campo, ambos incansables trabajadores. Quizá cada noche llegaban y se acostaban en su cama, el uno junto al otro y hablaban de su día en susurros.

"Quizá". El inspector Kuroo odiaba esa palabra, porque implicaba posibilidades y no le gustaba eso. Al inspector Kuroo le gustaba estar seguro de algo. Tener una certeza en su corazón y vivir con ella, firmemente plantada en él, como si fuese una roca.

Tetsuro odiaba el "quizá". Reemplazó el "quizá algún día te conoceré" por "te voy a conocer". Y allí estaba, preguntando sus enigmas a Oikawa, esperando y esperando.

_Entendido. Algún día. Yo te espero si tú me esperas._

Tetsuro iba a esperar. Iba a ser más paciente de lo que jamás había sido. La paciencia era el mejor método para resolver el mejor misterio de su universo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene desde ff.net


End file.
